Bow and Arrow
by Boltshok
Summary: Set upon New Earth, after the War has been won, a timid medic, named Lifeflight, and a human come together. After receiving a short "mission" to locate some rare herbs, Winnie, the human, sets out...but will her search be more fruitful than a handful of herbs? ( introductory story to my universe, not really connected to anything else)
1. Chapter 1

"Lifeflight, what are you doing?"

"W-well your-r kitty came t-to me...and I p-petted-d it..."

"Sounded more like you were strangling it."

Hidden away in a quiet woodland cottage is the village's only veterinarian...a blonde, goofy person named Winnie.

"I-I th-thought-t I was-s d-doing it righ- ow!"

Walking swiftly outside, Winnie looks up...to see her cat, Creamsicle, perched precariously on Lifeflight's helm.

"P-please get-t it off!" he cries, ducking as the cat sinks its claws into his tender communications relays. "P-please."

"Easy, easy..."

The small mech bends over, and the creature is quickly removed.

"There...that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I-I think-k m-my r-rel-lays are b-bleeding," Lifeflight whimpers, and pulls a cloth from subspace, gingerly patting one of his relay bundles.

"Here, let me see," Winnie says softly, and he leans over once more.

Snagging the cloth from his hands, she starts dabbing on the small scratch wounds.

"F-for such-ch a sm-small-l orga-anic c-creature, I never thought-t th-they would-d b-be so v-v-vicious."

"She's just not friendly with you yet, Lifeflight," Winnie says with a smile, "in a few more visits, Creamsicle will warm up to you."

"Wh-what ar-re you c-currently working-g on?" the medic asks.

"Well...a new bow, truthfully."

She walks inside, and a rustle and clank is heard, before she emerges holding a black compound bow.

"What do you think?" Winnie asks, holding it out to him.

"I-I truth-thfully know nothing-g about bows," Lifeflight murmurs, running his hands lightly over the smooth, jet black

"I think I have the string tension corrected," she says, holding a hand out for the weapon.

Pulling an arrow out of the small, indiscreet sheath on her back, she takes a few paces away from the door, until the nearest target, mounted on a tree, is in view. Notching the arrow, she brings the bow up, sights, and draws the string...and lets the arrow fly.

*THUNK*

The arrowhead has buried itself into the bulls' eye.

"V-very accurate," Lifeflight says, stepping back so Winnie can put the bow away, back inside.

"What have you come for, Lifeflight?" she asks, picking up Creamsicle to hold.

"I-I need y-you t-t-to...t-to...w-well...here."

Pulling a datapad out of subspace, he turns it on and hands it down to Winnie. Reading through it, she eyes Lifeflight carefully.

"What are you planning?" she asks, "This is quite a list."

"W-w-well," Lifeflight says, fumbling for words, "I w-was-s merely g-given the l-list-t."

"Fine," she sighs, smile returning to her lips, "let me go ready Brawny. I'll be 'round in a moment."

Watching her turn the corner, Lifeflight sighs. What makes these humans so strong? Even after the complete destruction of their planet, they still find a way to carry on-

"Ready."

Winnie leads a ^ital^ huge ^ital^ black Pa'li draft horse around the corner of her home, thick black leather saddle and connected bridle strapped securely on. A cloak sits over Winnie's shoulders, green and dappled to blend in with the forest atmosphere.

"Are you going to follow, or should I deliver later?" she asks, and Lifeflight checks his internal chronometer.

"I-I need t-to return-n to Base. W-would it be ac-cceptable to deliver?"

"Of course."

He nods once, and steps back, out of the range of her home, and transforms, rotors firing up slowly. Ascending gracefully, Lifeflight keeps low to the trees as he flies back to Base.


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon, Creamsicle, get inside. I have to go searching."

Winnie picks up her own bow from the mantle, strings it, and slings it across one shoulder. She undoes the composite weapon, and places it back on her workbench. Herding the cat inside, Winnie whistles for another of her animal companions to come. Bounding outside is a shining black Doberman, who sits before her.

"Ready to go to work?" she asks him, "Ready, King?"

He smiles and stands, shaking himself out.

Reading through the list again, Winnie mounts the horse. "This list is quite long...but there are only three things on here I have to go look for, which is good." She rides into the leafy undergrowth, King following closely behind.

"First thing on the list...let's see...Te'try. Okay...uh...that one's the only in the valley. Let's go, King."

Setting out at a nice three-beat pace, Winnie guides Brawny through the trees, King following somewhere in the shadows.

"Keep an eye open for some dinner, King," she calls to the wind.

After a few minutes of riding, a scream is heard. A bioluminescent deer races past, King hot on its' heels. Bow up and tracking, Winnie lets an arrow sail through the air, striking the deer in the head, killing it instantly. It drops with a thump to the ground, and King picks it up, dragging the body back to Winnie.

"Thank you," Winnie tells the dog, and picks up the body from its jaws, throwing it across Brawny's back. After lashing the deer on, she continues the search.

Finally, after another half hour of searching, the herb is found. Placing it securely inside a leather pouch, she ties it to the inside of her cloak, concealing it from view. Not far from where the Te'try was found, there is a bog, where the second herb, Kava, is found.

"Stay put, Brawny."

Sliding down from his back, Winnie carefully steps into the bog, looking around for the wide green leaves of the Kava plant. After sinking to her knees in peat, she finally locates some, and cuts five leaves off, storing them in a pouch similar to the Te'try.

"King! Be careful, but come here."

Bounding into view, King walks up to the edge of the bog, and watches Winnie slowly move to the edge.

"Help me," she calls, and he stretches out, allowing her to grab onto his neck.

Taking a few cautious steps backwards, he pulls her up, and then out of the muddy substance.

"Thank you," she says, rubbing his ears. "Extra dinner for you tonight."

She cleans off as much of the muddy slime as possible before mounting again. Securing the bag in her cloak, Winnie heads for the mountains. By now, the sun had passed from the west to overhead, and it was beginning to heat up. Walking into the daylight beside the base of the mountain, she checks the sun for time. Four o'clock. Plenty of time to pick this herb, then go home and gather the others. Why did Lifeflight need so many?

Finding the Maraphyll easily by its distinctive red foliage, she pockets it in another leather pouch, and seats herself atop Brawny again, this time heading for home.

"C'mon, King, let's go home."

It is a short ride back to Winnie's compound, and upon arrival, Creamsicle greets her warmly, tail raised and ears pricked.

"Hey, Creamy, please move, I've gotta string this deer and pick some stuff."

The cat moves aside as Winnie pulls the deer from Brawny's back. The horse merely stands, not paying any attention. Carrying the carcass through the lower level workshop, Winnie strings it up in the small meatlocker, intending to skin and gut it later.

Walking out behind the veterinary compound, she enters the herb garden. Guarded by a tall fence, no bioluminescent deer can jump in to eat the plants, and they grow tall and strong. After picking a few more varieties of herbs, Winnie returns to where Brawny stands by the back door.

"Let's go deliver these to Lifeflight," she says, and pulls herself up into the saddle.

King follows Winnie into the main settlement. Ignoring the townspeople who stare at her, Winnie rides down the main road, used by Mecha and humans alike. King bounds ahead, and when he is spotted by Winnie, she sends him home.

"Go home, King. I don't have your muzzle, so you can't go into the base."

Tail drooping, the Doberman turns back, walking somberly home. Brawny blows his nose as a puff of dust comes up from the road, and Winnie continues on. Nearing Base, the road becomes more and more populated, and she is finally forced off when confronted by a transport Mecha.

"Stupid *urg* fragging *grbl* humans," he growls as she passes on the side, in the grass.

Brawny brings her to the mainbay doors, and she ties him to the post outside for that purpose.

"I'll only be a moment, Brawny."

Walking inside, she sidesteps to avoid being stepped on by a mech trudging outside. Another quickly comes upon her, and she squeaks when a giant hand picks her up.

"Lifeflight told me that a huntress would be coming," a booming voice rumbles.

Setting her gently down on his shoulder plating, Fortress Maximus walks through the rest of mainbay, Mecha walking around him in a large circle.

"I would go inside, but my head will scrape the ceiling and Ratchet will have a fit," he rumbles, and sets her back down.

"Who...who are you? I should thank you, but I don't even know your name."

"I am Fortress Maximus. You can call me Max, if you want."

"Well then, thank you, Max," Winnie says with a beaming smile, and he backs up, avoiding the Mecha behind him.

Entering the medbay, Winnie locates Ratchet.

"Hey, Ratchet, where's Lifeflight?"

"Hello, Winnifred. Lifeflight is currently with a patient. Can you wait a moment?"

"Of course."

Pulling herself up onto a bench residing by the wall nearest the door, Winnie swings her legs and looks out across medbay. Looking into the corner when the warp pad powers up, Winnie watches a hulking yellow Praxian appear on it.

Doorwings high, he steps down from the pad and formally enters the medbay.

"What can I do for you, Bumblebee?" Ratchet greets him neutrally, and the mech pulls a datapad out of subspace. "I see. Well, your energon sampling will have to wait. I have a patient coming out of the OR in five minutes, and I need to be there. Go over and sit by Winnifred there, and I'll get to you."

Turning, his doorwings drop as Bumblebee spots Winnie sitting on the bench. He walks slowly to the bench, and eases down onto it with a measured space between the two.

"Hi, Bumblebee. Where's the G-bot?"

"At home," he says quietly, keeping his eyes on his feet, hands laced and leaning over his knees.

Winnie studies him a little, and a bead of perspiration trails down the side of his face.

"Uh...and your horses? I know you just had a foal recently."

"They're okay."

"How's life treating you?"

Bumblebee looks up at her for a quick moment, before dropping his gaze again.

"Uh...w-well, it's fine. I mean, as fine as it can get, when you're living-"

"Now, be careful with that spark. The last thing we need is a snuffed life."

Lifeflight is heard in the hallway, and the conversation between Winnie and Bumblebee stops when he enters.

"O-oh good, Winnie-e, y-you're here. Bumblebee! Wh-what-t br-brings you-ou to medbay-y?"

"Energon testing," Bumblebee replies. "I've got to wait for the doc."

Nodding slowly Lifeflight looks back to Winnie, and motions for her to come. "C-c'mon, Winnie, let's-s see what you brought."

As she slides down from the bench, Bumblebee visibly relaxes, and sighs as she walks away.

"What is the list for?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lifeflight stills, his face pales, and his eyes widen. "W-w-w-well-l, I-I c-c-can't te-ll y-you y-et-t b-b-because I h-haven't-t been-n-n a-a-a-a-"

"Easy, easy, Lifeflight. Go take a moment and collect yourself."

Ambulon appears like a safety blanket, and puts a hand on Lifeflight's shoulder. Taking a step back, Lifeflight turns and walks briskly to the medical lounge. Looking from Ambulon to where Lifeflight stood, Winnie sighs.

"Did...did I say something wrong?"

"Well...he just got nervous. Why don't you ask Ratchet? He might have answers to questions we cannot answer. At the moment, Ratchet is with a recent OR patient, so please take a seat, and I'll let him know you're waiting."

Resuming her seat on the bench beside Bumblebee, Winnie swings her legs and looks over the yellow mech next to her.

"Why are you getting your energon tested?" Winnie asks, looking him over.

"I have a mission upcoming."

"But G said that you were...well..."

"Retired. I know."

"Bumblebee?" Ratchet walks into the main of medbay, and beckons to Bumblebee, massive syringe in hand. "Let's get this over with."

Bumblebee stands up, and Ratchet sits him down on a medberth. Removing a piece of armor from Bumblebee's right arm, Ratchet pulls the cap off of the needle and plunges it into the joint of his elbow. Pulling the plunger back, the syringe fills with energon.

Once the syringe is completely full, Ratchet unscrews it from the needle, and seals the end, setting it down on the berth. Grabbing another syringe, Ratchet attaches it and fills it completely as well. He pulls the needle out with that one, and sets it down beside the first.

"You're done. Winnifred, your turn."

Standing up from the bench, Winnie looks apprehensive seeing Ratchet with an empty syringe and needle.

"Um...Ratchet, I don't need my blood work done."

Looking from Winnie to the syringe, Ratchet lets a smile creep onto his face. "I see."

Picking up the two syringes filled with Bumblebee's energon, Ratchet walks over to a cart, opening a cryogenic freezer and setting them in.

"If you want to wait for the results, Bumblebee, you can go back and sit down. If not, I'll send them over tomorrow."

Letting out a sigh, Bumblebee sits down on the bench once again. "I'll wait. G wanted to know the results sooner rather than later."

Ratchet beckons to Winnie, and leads her into his private office, overlooking the medbay. Shutting the door, he gestures to a Mecha-sized chair in front of his desk.

"Sit."

Pulling herself into it, Winnie watches him ease into his own chair, and face her.

"I hear you upset Lifeflight."

"I didn't mean to...I asked what the supply list was for and he just...well...melted down."

"He's sensitive. The list was just a mere test of your abilities. Those herbs will go into our storehouses, for treating humans that come to us...the real search has yet to begin. I see you met Bumblebee in medbay?"

"I've known him for a while, Ratchet. He lives with my best friend."

"Perfect. You both will be suited for the mission, if you choose to accept. He is more than capable of handling it, but sometimes, having a huntress will be useful."

"What...what do you mean?! Having a ^ital^ huntress ^ital^ will be useful?!"

Sitting bolt upright, Winnie glares at Ratchet.

"I'm merely saying that you should consider accepting this mission. We are searching for a legendary artifact, something that was ejected from Cybertron when the war began...and it landed on Earth, somewhere. We know it is on this continent, so you won't have to endure long travel or space bridging."

"And what is this 'artifact'?"

"It is a data capsule. Whatever it holds will help us rebuild our planet...and they are greatly prized throughout the galaxy. Any race that would obtain it would hold near complete power over us."

"How so?" Intrigued, Winnie scoots forward and crosses her legs.

Reclining, Ratchet rests his feet atop his desk, and gazes out across medbay through the window in his office.

"The capsules hold knowledge, dear Winnifred. Good, helpful knowledge...and dark, corrupted things that only should be locked away. If a violent race was to secure one, then they could use that knowledge for greater evil. I'm not the mech to be telling you this, though. I merely am here to suggest the mission. You would be working with Bumblebee to find the cylinder, and retrieve it safely. If I have piqued your interest, I would suggest visiting Prowl tomorrow."

There is a knock on the door, and Ratchet calls, "Enter."

Lifeflight opens the door, peeking in. "I-I hope-pe I'm not-t in-int-terupting-g something."

"Oh no. Winnifred and I are done."

Ratchet stands, and Winnie follows suit. She exits with Lifeflight, who watches her carefully.

"Stop worrying, Lifeflight, I know why you wanted the herbs. Ratchet told me about the upcoming-"

"Shh!"

Lifeflight puts a finger to his lips, rotary assembly flaring up to stop Winnie from speaking.

"Y-you-ou mu-must not-t men-tion this i-in pub-blic! S-secret," Lifeflight murmurs, looking over his shoulder.

"Okay, okay, Lifeflight. I just wanted to tell you that I knew."

Breath slowly letting out, Lifeflight relaxes, shoulders dropping. "Thank-k Primus."

"Here are your herbs, by the way." Winnie pulls the leather bags out of her cloak, and hands them over to Lifeflight. "I need to go...I have a deer hanging in my meatlocker that I need to skin."

Lifeflight nods, and takes the herbs into a back room, leaving Winnie by herself in the medbay. Walking to the door, Winnie receives a piercing stare from Bumblebee, still sitting on the bench.

"Goodbye," Winnie says softly, and walks into the mainbay.


	4. Chapter 4

The door slides open with a swish, baring the Mecha busily talking, walking, and working in the mainbay. How is she going to cross? Getting crushed is certain if she doesn't have an escort, even if the human race has gained some feet in height over the ages.

"Winnie...you need some help?"

Looking up, Winnie comes face to face with a dark, forest green mech. Hound.

"Hound! Yeah...I'm afraid of getting stepped on."

Hound looks over the crowd, and nods. "Okay. Well, walk with me."

Walking across the bay, Hound and Winnie step outside, out of the hustle and bustle. After untying him from the post, Winnie mounts Brawny.

"Would you like to come back to the compound and see everybody, Hound?"

"Sure!" Hound beams with a bright smile, and he transforms in an instant.

Engine starting up with a throaty growl, he reverses, and starts down the road, Winnie riding easily beside him on the grass. Entering the human village, Hound slows to watch them work about their daily lives.

"Why are they all working?" Hound asks. "Don't they have enough supplies?"

"We all do, Hound, but it keeps our minds busy, to keep active and occupied."

"Huh."

Watching a human girl tug a goat across the road, Hound slows to a stop as she crosses his path.

"Why do you keep such stubborn creatures? I scanned it...but it doesn't seem to have a lot of flesh to eat."

"That is a breeding animal," Winnie replies with a giggle. "Tab A into slot B makes more goats."

Hound waits patiently for the girl to cross, and then starts up again when she is safe on the other side. As the road narrows, more trees come into view, those that had been tugged off the road to allow passage. Brawny has to jump one to keep up with Hound's unwavering pace.

Finally back at the compound, Winnie dismounts, and leads Brawny into the back stable, taking the riding gear off and brushing him down. Hound rolls up to the building and sends his hologram in, watching Winnie carefully as she curries Brawny.

"The Pa'li are so calm," Hound observes, watching Winnie crawl in and around, cleaning mud off of here and there.

"It's his breed. Draft horses are normally quiet, and crossing them with the Pa'li made a perfect breed. Do you what to feed him some nectar?"

"Yes!"

Hound comes eagerly forward, and Winnie hands him a long cup half-filled with an orange liquid. Tilting it towards the horse, Hound holds tightly to the cup as a long tongue shoots out of Brawny's mouth, lapping up the fluid like a dog.

Hound smiles, and then the cup is clean, all of the nectar licked up.

"C'mon, Brawny, time for dinner."

Winnie sets down a plate of grain, a full bucket of water, and another container of nectar inside the stall; Brawny walks calmly in, and waits for Winnie to shut the door before beginning to eat.

"Let's go inside, Hound. I have a deer to skin and a bow for you to look at."

Hound remains parked by the stable, but his holoform walks inside with Winnie. Closing the oak door after him, Winnie picks up her newly made composite bow from the table.

"Why don't you go out back and try this out? I'll finish the deer and then we can sit down."

Hound smiles, and takes the bow gently, pulling a few arrows out of the pile. Winnie enters the meat locker, and pulls out a hunting knife, and sinks it into the shoulder of the deer, ripping the skin from the meat.

...

After skinning the deer, Winnie opens up the guts, cutting them out, along with beheading the carcass. The skin she places on a rack to be stripped later, and the guts she separates. Pulling the liver free from the other organs, she sets it aside, as well as a leg of the deer, to feed her pets.

She slices a steak sized piece off for herself, and leaves the rest to freeze for the next day. Bringing the selected meat into the kitchen area, she dices the liver, placing it in a bowl for Creamsicle. The cat comes running, and begins to eat. After locating King on his bed, Winnie brings him out into his outside kennel, and gives him the leg.

Walking back into the kitchen, Winnie finds Hound in her living room, petting Creamsicle. Winnie pulls a pot out of a cupboard, and fills it halfway with water, then slips the venison into it, along with some broth left over from her last deer. Throwing some more wood into the stove, she sets the pot down to heat.

"Would you like some tea, Hound?" she asks, not able to stop herself before remembering that he is a hologram.

"No, thank you," Hound says with a small smile. "Easy to forget, isn't it?"

Winnie flushes and turns back to her meat, slipping a kettle onto the stove. "It is," she responds quietly.

As the kettle begins to whistle, Winnie takes it off the heat, and pours herself a mug of boiling water, adding a teabag. Sitting down with a sigh across from Hound, Winnie smiles as he pets the kitty still curled on his lap.

The world begins to darken as dusk settles, and Winnie drinks her tea. "Have you found any new species yet, Hound?"

"Actually, I found something rather...interesting," he says with a wink. "There were whales on Old Earth, and recently, I have found some."

"What do they look like?" Winnie asks, and his smile grows.

Pulling out a datapad, he hands it to her. On the screen is a picture of a whale...but surrounded by clouds, webbing where fins should be.

"They fly," he says, and Winnie stares in awe at the pictures cycling through the screen.

"Wow."

As a picture of a mother whale and calf comes up, a crack of lightning, followed by a roll of thunder, flashes outside. The lights flicker, and Winnie lights a candle, then a few more around the living room when the lights stay off. Hound shivers, and pulls the blanket resting on the arm of his chair over his lap.

Another bolt of lightning passes, with thunder right after.

"Oh dear," Winnie says, looking outside. "The storm has come early."

She goes out to where King is curled in the corner of his kennel system, and brings him inside, to sleep in the warmth. That's when she notices Hound pulling more blankets onto his lap.

"Hound? It's too awful to drive home tonight. Why don't you stay here to wait out the storm? I have a berth in the back of the compound still."

"Really?" Hound asks, shivering still. "Oh...okay. I'll com Mirage to let him know I'm not coming back to Base tonight. Thank you."

Winnie smiles, and says, "I'll open up the back for you."

Setting her mug down, Winnie pulls on a coat and walks into the back. Flipping a switch, an auxiliary generator comes on, and a huge garage door opens, enough for Hound to roll inside. The door closes, and Winnie powers up the fluorescent lighting, bathing the both of them in cold white light.

Hound transforms, standing up, and he shivers, water dripping off of his armor.

"Hmm...get some of that off of you and I'll find some towels."

Hounds begins shedding armor, and Winnie digs around in a deep drawer, pulling out some towels, some old, and some new and fluffy. Throwing one into Hound's open hand, Winnie begins drying his armor. He towels down his body while Winnie tends to the armor, and after a few cold, chilly minutes, the job is done.

Armor reconnecting to his body via magnetic field, Hound stands awkwardly in the middle of the compound bay.

"Here, Hound. Berth's over here. It's ten o'clock...I've gotta be up early tomorrow..."

"Thank you, Winnie," Hound says warmly, sitting down on the edge. "It's awfully nice of you to give me shelter."

"I'm not gonna let you freeze," she tells him, reaching into another drawer to pull out a big, thick quilt. "This will fit you."

Setting the quilt down on the berth, Winnie sighs, looking around. "Let's see...clean berth, blanket...fire. Right."

Turning back to her cupboards, Winnie pulls out a pair of flint stones. There is a wood stove there, and she piles wood in, with some dry grass. Flicking the flint a couple of times, sparks dance into the grass, lighting it. She turns a valve, and some piping rattles around the bay. Hound looks around, up at the ceiling while the noise continues to rattle, and Winnie smiles.

"It still works."

The vent nearest her begins to heat, and Winnie grabs a shovel, pushing the fire into the back of the stove to make way for more wood. She adds most of her stockpile, and turns the air vents down so the fire will not burn up instantly.

"You're all set, Hound. I don't have any energon readily accessible-"

"I'm okay. Thank you so much, Winnie."

"No problem, Hound. It's like a sleepover!" Winnie exclaims, and he smiles and laughs.

"Goodnight, Hound," Winnie says, turning the lights off, except for the one over the berth.

"Thank you, and goodnight, Winnie."

Shutting the door to the compound bay, Winnie goes back into her living area, and blows out the candles. Time for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

*RING*

*RING*

*RING*

"Good morning!"

Shutting off her alarm, Winnie sits up in bed. Hound! Better go check on him to make sure he didn't freeze to death. Climbing out of bed, Winnie wraps herself in a robe and pads quietly out to the bay. Empty! Walking quickly to the berth, Winnie sees the quilt neatly folded in the middle, and three things lying on it - two datapads and a freshly sharpened axe. The first datapad contains pictures of the flying whales. Setting it down, Winnie picks up the second one.

It reads:

Winnie,

I apologize for leaving so suddenly. I was called back to Base, and had to leave early this morning. Thank you for your hospitality :) I needed somewhere warm to rest and recharge. Please keep the datapad of the whales - you might see one and add some more pictures! I saw that you used most of your wood pile to heat the bay last night, so before I left I sharpened your axe and did a couple of easily completed chores to ease your workload today.

Thank you so much...hopefully the next time a circumstance like this arises, it will be you staying with me!

Hound

狗

Winnie picks up the axe, testing the blade with her thumb. Ouch! Sharp. Well, at least chopping wood will be easier. Picking up the other datapad to take the axe back outside, she nearly trips over a newly stacked pile of wood beside the stove. Huh. He must have brought in wood from the shed to replace that which she had burned last night.

Once outside, Winnie puts the axe blade down by the back door...and sees a piece of wood out of place. What did he do?

Stepping out into the rain, Winnie gasps upon seeing the woodshed. Completely full! When did Hound have time do this? Where did he find such nice...dry...wood? Walking back inside, she dries her feet on the mat and goes back into the main living section of her compound.

Looking on the stove, she sees her pot from last night, with a venison steak in it with the leftover broth.

"Perfect," Winnie murmurs, and starts up the stove fire again, stoking it to heat the meat quickly.

Opening up the meatlocker, she cuts a portion of meat from the neck, and another leg. Placing the leg in the outside kennel, she turns King out, to eat and stretch. Creamsicle comes running in as Winnie places the neck portion into her bowl.

"Good morning, Creamy," Winnie says, petting the top of her head lightly.

Creamsicle meows softly and begins to eat. Winnie stirs her venison, the meat shredding and swirling in the broth. She grabs a bowl, and ladles out enough to fill it. To hot to eat, she sets it aside and puts some shoes on, walking out to the stable. Brawny is barely awake, and Winnie pours some nectar and grain into her plate.

"Wake up, silly, we've gotta go back to Base today."

Brawny blows his nose, and begins to eat the grain. Back inside, Winnie eats her stew quickly, washes the bowl, and places it in the strainer to dry. Leaving King outside, she gathers up her saddle and riding gear, readying Brawny for the ride.

Leading Brawny outside, Winnie shuts the stable door and mounts. The section of road nearest her compound is unobstructed, but farther along a couple tree had fallen into the path. Carefully jumping each in turn, wary of the branches, Winnie rides into the village. The storm had caused little other damage, ripping pieces of thatched roof off.

The road is muddier near Metroplex, probably where Mecha had been driving in to take shelter inside. Riding up to Base, Winnie ties Brawny to the post and walks up to the mainbay, which is still hopping with business. Winnie is able to slip inside, and walk along the wall to avoid being trampled.

"I see you are in the same predicament as yesterday," a rumbling voice says, high above Winnie's head.

A hand gently scoops her up, and deposits her on a wide shoulder.

"Jeezums...thank you, Max."

Looking over at her, Fort Max smiles. "No problem. Rung likes to catch a ride too."

In a few strides, they are across mainbay. "Where are you headed, Winnie?"

"Prowl's office," she answers. "I have...matters to discuss with him."

"Sounds like a solid plan," Max rumbles, and sets her gently down at the beginning of a hallway. "Straight down and on your right...uh...second door. That's Prowl's office...I wish you luck in whatever you are discussing. He's been in a mood lately."

Smiling kindly to Maximus, Winnie creeps down the corridor, mindful that at any moment, a door could open and she would be crushed underfoot.

"A mission with a human! Why should I need 'backup' so you say?! I am quite capable of doing this myself!"

A loud voice, vaguely familiar, echoes down the hall.

"She will be useful."

"But a human! How rusty do you think I am?"

Another door down, Winnie sees Bumblebee standing in the hallway with another mech, of nearly the same build, though not colored sunny yellow.

"Her skills paired with your expertise will be just what is needed in this mission. You are dismissed, that is my final decision."

Doorwings flaring angrily, Bumblebee turns and stalks down the hall, not even noticing Winnie standing there. Prowl, on the other hand, does.

"Come in, Winnifred, we have to speak in private."

Walking into Prowl's office, Winnie pulls herself into the chair across from his desk.

"Who informed you of this mission?" Prowl asks, "I do hope it was Ratchet."

"It was," Winnie says softly, intimidated by Prowl's cold demeanor.

"Good. Have you come to discuss deployment dates?"

"I...suppose."

"Here...mission parameters. Read them, and speak with Bumblebee. He just left...although I think you already know that. The datapad holds all information you will need about the mission. Is there anything else you wished to discuss? Questions, of course, will be given to me, or Bumblebee, only. If word of this mission spreads into the general population, the entire cover will be blown."

Winnie takes the datapad from his outstretched hand, and sighs.

"Uh...okay, I guess. Thank you?"

"Most welcome," Prowl says, without any emotion. "Come by with questions if you have them."

Sliding down from her seat, Winnie is shown out by Prowl, swiftly ejected back into the hall. As the door shuts with finality behind her, Winnie groans inwardly and looks down at the datapad in her hand.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she moans, and turns, walking back down the hall.

At the entrance to mainbay, Winnie looks around for a familiar face to aid her in finding Bumblebee. Hound, nearby, sees her and walks over.

"Hey, Winnie. I see you have been to Prowl?" he asks, gesturing to the datapad.

"Yeah," she sighs, and he smiles.

"He's not the warmest mech, is he?" Hound asks, and Winnie looks up at him.

"Definitely not," she says, turning the datapad over in her hands. "I need to find Bumblebee. Do you know where he is?"

"No, but I can find out."

Touching the side of his helm where the com is located, Hound makes a call.

"Hound to G...hey, is Bumblebee with you? No? Okay...Base gym, eh? With Max? Sweet. Thanks."

Hound looks down at Winnie, and says, "Bumblebee is still here at Base, he's in the gym with Fort Max. Did you need to speak with him?"

Nodding, Winnie taps the datapad. "We're supposed to be in a mission together."

"Huh. Prowl has never included humans...oh well, I suppose. Let's get to the gym before Bumblebee goes home."

Walking swiftly through mainbay with Hound at her side, Winnie follows him to the gym. Inside, is a vast space with many pieces of equipment for working muscle and building stamina.

"Is that all you got, Ladybug?" Max teases, and a low growl rumbles after.

"Yeah, yeah, says the tank," Bumblebee answers, "who ran into a wall, drunk, and bent his own turret?"

"Aw, I thought you had let that go."

Hound walks with Winnie over to the far end of the gym, where Fort Max and Bumblebee are wrestling.

"C'mon, Ladybug! I thought you would have more juice!"

"Gah..."

Grappling now, Bumblebee is forced back by sheer might, Max's height giving him a clear advantage.

"Not so fast," Bee growls, and pulls Max forward, onto the floor.

Gathering Max's right arm under the shoulder, and his left leg across the hip, Bumblebee pulls him in, until max is tapping the mat in submission.

"Enough, mech, ouch! Enough," Max pleads, and Bee releases him, sitting back on his haunches and watching Maximus rollover, chest heaving from exertion.

"Bumblebee?" Hound asks, and Bee looks up, standing before him.

Pulling Max up with an easy hand, Bee steps off the mats, pulling a water bottle out of a small cooler nearby.

"What can I do for you, Hound?" Bumblebee asks, completely ignoring Winnie.

"I'm merely an escort. Winnie needed to speak to you..."

Bumblebee sighs. "Fine."

Winnie steps out from behind Hound, who steps back. "I'll leave you to it then, Winnie."

"Same here, Bumblebee. Say hi to G for me," Max calls, and leaves with Hound.

"You have found me," Bumblebee rumbles, taking a long draught of his water. "And Prowl has given you your statement."

"Yeah," Winnie sighs.

"I don't want you to come. I need no help performing such a mundane task."

"Why don't you like me?" Eyes widening, Bumblebee stares down at Winnie. "You avoid me, ignore me...have I done something to upset you?"

"N-no," Bumblebee cringes, "Prowl thinks that I need a partner, a human one, for a milk run. Stay home. Tend to your plants. Don't bother attending the rendezvous."

Standing, he drops the water back into the cooler, picking up the entire unit.

"Goodbye, have a good day."

Swiftly walking out, Winnie is unable to get a word in edgewise before Bumblebee disappears. Winnie jogs to the door, but when she looks out, the hallway is devoid of Mecha.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bumblebee?" Winnie calls to the empty hallway, but he is nowhere to be found.

Closing the door, Winnie goes back to the mainbay, but he isn't there as well.

"I guess...hmm...I know."

Racing across the bay with reckless abandon, Winnie throws herself at the mech operating Teletraan I.

"Could you show me the way to the shuttle bay?" Winnie asks, and the mech nods.

"Yup. Down the hallway you just came from, all the way to the end, and turn left. Keep going, third door on your left."

"Thank you so much."

Winnie bolts back down the hall, turning left and counting the doors. One, two, three...

The third door is technically not a door, but another bay, opening into a dropship hangar. A small group of Autobots wait by one ship, and the hatch opens for them to begin loading. Waiting beside a small, orange mech with bright green eyes is Fort Max.

"Wait! Max!"

Maximus turns around, and spots Winnie running up to him.

"Hello, Winnie. This is Winnie, Rung."

"Hello, Winnie. Nice to meet you." Rung extends a hand, which Winnie eagerly shakes. "I'm Rung."

"Nice to meet you, Rung...are you two going to Cybertron?"

"Yes," Max says, "did you need something?"

"As a matter of fact," Winnie says, "I do. Do you think you could pick up something that Bumblebee might like? I feel as though I've gotten onto his bad side...and I want to make it up to him."

"Of course," Max says. "He enjoys Praxian wine. I will pick you up a bottle."

"Here...how much Shanix is that?" Winnie asks, pulling out an embroidered leather pouch.

"No, please, don't," Rung says. "Our treat."

"Please...you must let me pay you," Winnie says, and Max nods.

"Okay...how about you show Rung how to shoot? It would get you out of Base," Max says, bumping Rung with his hand. "I know Prowl has wanted you to get into an outdoorsy thing for a while."

"Sure...that is, if you will have me," Rung says.

"Okay," Winnie says with a smile. "It's a deal."

"Last call for Cybertron!"

"I'll bring the wine by when we get back," Max says.

"Thank you," Winnie calls as they board the dropship, which sinks a little under Max's weight.

Making her way back outside, Winnie unties Brawny, mounts, and begins riding back towards the compound. Stopping along the way to watch some of the villagers attempt to move a tree, Winnie thinks about her mission statement.

"Hey, huntress, help us out. I know your Pa'li is a draft!" one of the villagers yells, and Winnie sighs, and slides down from Brawny's back.

Hooking up to a strapping already around the tree, Winnie leads Brawny forward, easily pulling the tree off the road. Before the humans could ask again, Winnie ties Brawny to the second tree, and pulls it off as well.

"Better?" she asks the people, who shout their thanks as she rides away.

Stripping the saddle and riding gear off of Brawny, Winnie turns him out to pasture. Setting the gear down just inside the door, Winnie pulls an old book out of a drawer in the kitchen. Flipping a couple pages, her eyes land on a familiar number. Firing up the telelcommunications array, she inputs the number, watching it load and begin to ring.

"Hay-lo."

"G? Gilli? Is that you?"

"...Winnie?"

"HI!"

"I haven't seen you in forever! How is life treating you? Bumblebee gave you that foal...is it still alive?"

"Of course! Brawny is up and kicking...listen, I was wondering if I could drop by and give something-"

"Heck yeah! Why don't you come by early this afternoon and we'll make it a lunch-slash-dinner date! Uh...if that is okay with you?"

"Actually...that would be perfect! Do you want me there...when?"

"How about one-thirty? Will that work for you?"

"Yeah! See you then."

"Bye."

Checking the clock, Winnie makes note of the time. Eleven ten. That gives Max little time to come...

...

It's one o'clock now...where is Max?

"Winnie?"

A loud voice echoes from outside, and Winnie walks to the door, opening it to see a monster tank parked in front of the compound.

"Max?"

Slowly, the tank transforms, holding a bottle of wine.

"Hello, Winnie. I brought your wine...and I think I accidentally scared half of your village doing so."

Winnie takes the wine from him, running her fingers over the label, written in Praxian.

"That's okay...we all need a little wake up now and then."

Max moves to go, but Winnie reaches out to him. "Could...and this sounds awkward...could you give me a ride into Base? If I take Brawny...then...well, I'm worried about leaving him tied up outside for long periods of time."

"No problem," Max rumbles, transforming back down into his tank mode. "Climb...well, in."

Pulling herself up next to his turret, Winnie watches as a hatch opens in the center. Sliding down, Winnie finds herself in a rather cushy seat in the midst of Max's alt mode.

"I hope that you are comfortable," Fort Max rumbles, and Winnie sighs, her feet running through thick, shag carpet on the floor.

"Um...yes. Very."

As Max fires up his engines and turns to leave, the inner systems power up: GPS, missile tracker...and a lava lamp.

"Nice lamp," Winnie says, watching the goo inside congeal together.

"I like it very much," Max rumbles, with no small hint of pride. "I think the appropriate phrasing would be, groovy, man."

Supressing giggles, Winnie shifts in the seat, watching the surroundings on the inner consoles. "I never pegged you to be a hippy, Max."

"Hippy?"

"Um...nevermind."

A long silence passes between them as he rolls through the village, people staring at Max as he rolls past, tracks click-clacking. Almost to Base, Max breaks the silence.

"Have...have you ever watched 'Scooby-Doo' ?"

"Um...yes, Max, I have. Many times over."

They roll up in front of Base, and Max lets Winnie climb out before transforming.

"I'll walk you to the warp pad," Max says, and picks Winnie back up, setting her down on his shoulder.

Walking into the medbay, Max sets Winnie down beside the warp pad. "When you're ready to go home...I'll take you back, if you want."

"Thanks, Max," Winnie says, and holds the wine bottle close. "I might just take you up on your offer."

She steps through the field.

...

Appearing in our home, Winnie groans. Warping...certainly was a weird feeling. Looking around, the first thing she sees is cream colored walls, and maple hardwood.

"G? Bumblebee? Someone?"

"Winnie?" a voice calls, and in walks Bumblebee, from the outside porch via sliding door.

A wet, dripping sparkling is held in his left arm, the right busy with...shielding...his bare form from her eyes.

"What..." he murmurs, looking her over, "you...don't tell me. ^ital^ You're ^ital^ Winnie? Oh dear. Oh dear, dear, dear..."

He steps back outside, slowly shutting the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Winnie stands by the warp pad, awkwardly holding a bottle of wine. Moments later, Bumblebee reappears, with considerably more armor on than he ^ital^ had ^ital^ had on. Setting the sparkling down that was in his arms, he stands before Winnie.

"I...uh...this is awkward," he mumbles, looking up at her and then back down at his feet.

"Um...I brought you some wine."

"WINNIE!"

A person comes quickly down the stairs, a sparkling held in her arms.

"I haven't seen you in forever!"

Bouncing Oneshot lightly, G gives Winnie a onesided hug.

"I've missed you so much! Someone neglected to tell me that there was a mission in progress!" G teases, looking over at Bumblebee. "It's great to see you."

"I'm gonna go shower. Raybeam, Blade, you too."

Bumblebee herds the two sparklings into a washroom set back near the kitchen, and G leads Winnie into the kitchen.

"Shield? We have a visitor."

Slowly, quietly, a tall, thin, silver mech walks out of a room near the living area, holding a book.

"Shield, this is Winnie. Winnie, this is Shield, our eldest, currently."

"HEY! Get back here!"

A little Raybeam runs out of the washroom, holding the soap bar and squealing.

"Come get me, Daddy!"

"Grr...G, catch the cretin."

"Come here, you," G growls playfully, and picks the sparkling up, mindful of the doorwings, and carries him back into the washroom.

A few minutes pass, and Shield watches Winnie carefully before walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. G comes back out, shirt wet and hair streaked back.

"Jeez, dude, no wonder you don't have kids. Twelve," G says, pointing to Shield, "five, and four. Plus Oneshot, of course, but he's a case all its own."

"You certainly have made yourself home here amongst the Autobots," Winnie says, watching Shield turn a page of his book.

"Well, blowing up the backyard didn't help," G replies, stirring something on the stove. "I hope you're hungry."

"You cook?" Winnie asks, eyes wide. "You aren't trying to poison me, are you?"

"No," Bumblebee rumbles, walking into the kitchen, following a clean Blade and Raybeam.

"She's never tasted my food," G reminds him, as he pulls one of the bar stools out from the counter.

Scooping some of the soup out with a ladle, G fills a bowl, then another, and another. Soon, six soup bowls line the counter, and lunchtime is called. Bumblebee takes two bowls into the dining room, and G takes two as well, coming back for the other as Winnie walks in with one.

"C'mon Blade, Raybeam. Shield? Time for lunch."

The sparklings seat themselves and begin to eat heartily.

"Slowly, slowly," Bumblebee says softly, "it's not going anywhere."

Raybeam and Blade finish quickly, and beg to be excused. They go to play in the living room, and Shield watches Winnie eat slowly.

"Pardon me for being so rude," Bumblebee apologizes, "I think your name on my datapad was wrong. I take it you are not Christie Jenkins?"

"Uh...no," Winnie says, and Bumblebee pulls his datapad out of subspace, turning it onto his statement.

Pushing it across the way so Winnie can see, it clearly says "Christie Jenkins", with the address of the veterinary compound.

"Nope, it's always been me at the compound," Winnie says.

"Huh," Bumblebee sighs, and shrugs. "I don't know...but I am terribly sorry for being so rude. I knew a Christie Jenkins on Old Earth...someone you wouldn't want to meet."

Oneshot begins to fuss, and G stands. "You two go at it. Winnie and I will have plenty of time to catch up."

Shield follows G out, and Winnie pulls out her own datapad. "I haven't had time to read mine yet."

"No worries," Bumblebee says. "I downloaded mine directly, and I know that yours is a copy, essentially, of mine. A few tweaks, but pretty much the same. You and I will be deploying in a day to find a data capsule."

"What exactly is held in this capsule?" Winnie asks.

"I don't know. Powerful secrets, whatever they may be. Is Brawny in traveling condition? Because if not, then I can definitely lend you one of my Pa'li."

"That won't be necessary. Brawny is in great shape, and is in perfect condition for traveling."

"I assume that you have enough supplies?" Bumblebee asks. "I can supply-"

"I am ready for a journey, no matter how long. What I need to know is; where are we going? I have a ready mount, plenty of supplies, forest knowledge, and weapons to go around."

"We will be heading here," Bumblebee says, pointing to a map brought up on his datapad. "The Ara Mountain Chain. It is-"

"No, Blade! Mine!"

"Raybeam, let go!"

The discussion is interrupted when twin voices of young boys break in.

"My toy!"

"Give it to me!"

Turning around, Bumblebee glares at them, as they tug a toy back and forth. "Blade. Raybeam."

They stop fighting long enough to look at Bee, and Blade shoves Raybeam away, claiming the toy as his own.

"Outside," Bumblebee growls, and Blade stares at Bee, then sighs, drops the toy, and walks outside, slamming the door after himself.

"What's the fuss?" G asks, walking in.

"Toy brawl," Bumblebee says with a crooked smile. "Everything's fine now...I might do something with Raybeam. Blade is outside on the porch, time-out."

G picks Raybeam up, and disappears into the reading room.

"Excuse me," Bumblebee says, standing up from the table.

Grabbing his bowl, he walks into the kitchen and refills it, then comes back to sit at the dining table again. Winnie's incredulous look spurs on an explanation.

"My 'stomach' as you put it, is three times bigger than yours," Bumblebee says, pulling his datapad over to glance through it again.

"Wow," Winnie says, ingesting this new info.

"Alright. We are headed to the Ara Mountain Chain, specifically Mount Ara herself. So...are you interested?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Why not?" Winnie says, mulling it over. "I haven't had any patients lately, so life hasn't been too exciting...what do you need me to do, Bumblebee?"

"Lead me through the forest and up the mountain. I know that if I just went out there myself, then I would get through, but with considerably more injuries than if I had a native guide. Keep us alive, and feed yourself. The only real trouble about this journey right now is that it is in the midst of direwolf hunting season. They will be out and about, and we will most certainly run into them."

"And the cave creatures," Winnie says. "Mount Ara is pock-marked with caves, and nearly all of them hold a cave crawler. It just depends on the elevation."

"Okay. What type of creatures are these?"

"Well, they can certainly be defeated, unlike the direwolves. Most of them are reptilian. And large. Very large. Other than that...and mind you, each one has a set of weaknesses that seem to be easily exploitable...that is all of the dangerous creatures. If you go around certain areas of the lowlands and gullies, then I can guarantee a generally safe passage."

"Understood. Will you mark out the areas designated as off limits?"

Pushing his datapad back over with a stylus, Bumblebee looks up at Winnie.

"Yes. Here," she says, drawing a squiggly line around one section of forest. "Here...and here."

Outlined are three moderately round circles, closing off much of the forest space near the base of the mountain.

"Much of the base to Ara is unsafe, but I know a few ways to get through on horseback."

"Perfect," Bumblebee says, studying the new map. "I will do my best to adhere to this guide...but I must warn you about one thing that I cannot hide."

"What is that?" Winnie asks, sitting forward, slightly concerned.

"It's nothing to be overly concerned about...just...if we get into a situation where you are at risk...well...I have scored in the top four percent for protective tendencies. If you get into a fight, no matter how small, I will end it. I suggest reading my profile enclosed in your datapad for a more comprehensive explanation of how I work. I will look forward to seeing you for mission?"

"I hope so," Winnie says. "This is going to be my first...so bear with me."

"Of course," Bumblebee says with a smile, "I remember my first mission well. Under a different name, though. G? I think I'm done with your bestie. She's all yours."

Winnie stands up, picking her bowl up, and Bumblebee stirs his soup. "Oh yes - no need to keep it so formal. G has known you for a while, and has picked up quite a...repertoire of pet names for you. Call me Bee."

"Sweet!" G exclaims. "C'mon, Winnie, let's go out onto the porch."

Blade is still sitting beside the door, and watches as Winnie walks out with G. "Why don't you grab the soccer ball, Blade?" Bumblebee asks, following closely after, and the red sparkling jumps up enthusiastically.

He runs around the corner, and the sound of rummaging equipment is heard, before he comes back with the soccer ball.

"Alright, let's go."

Bee takes the ball from him, and they descend the porch steps to play in the lawn.

"I haven't seen you in forever," G says. "A lot has changed."

"Hopefully not too much that you can't come over for a sleepover!" Winnie says with a smile. "Last I heard of you...you were stuck aboard an alien warship destined for deep space."

"And there we returned until we crashed back on Earth, eons later. Decepticons had conquered it, and we came back to fight over what little remained. At least the war is over - and Cybertron can be rebuilt."

"W...would you move when the planet is finished?" Winnie asks, and G looks out at Bumblebee playing in the yard.

"No...I don't think that he would want to go back," G says, watching as the soccer ball rolls over to Blade, and he starts towards the goal. "He likes it here...and I think Cybertron would bring back too many bad memories, even though it is his natural home. No. I don't think we're leaving anytime soon."

"Good. I like you right here so I can keep my eye on you," Winnie says.

"What have you been up to, Miss Veterinary?" G asks.

Mulling over the question, Winnie smiles. "Well...I had a strange two-headed Pa'li brought in the other day. Some farmer had inbred his mare...poor idiot. Anyways, the foal is up and living, surprisingly...although it's funny to watch it walk. One head wants to go one way, the other the opposite..."

Winnie gestures with her hands, two fingers splitting, and G laughs. "Must be funny. I...I hear you have a kitty?"

"Yep. Creamsicle. Silly kitty...you really should come over so we can properly catch up."

"I intend to...after the mission, of course. This is the only thing I've heard about for quite a while. Mission this, mission that, need this, need that. It's awfully fun to see Bee this excited for work. He hasn't ^ital^ worked ^ital^ since he retired...I mean, the Autobots called upon him to fight while the war was still on, but no missions."

"You really like this...well, guy?"

"Yeah. Well...living together, children...yeah. What about you? Got anyone in your life?"

"No," Winnie says, a blush tingeing her cheeks. "Nobody in particular."

"Oooh...I know that sound," G says with a lecherous smile. "Do I hear wedding bells?"

"Stop tormenting the poor girl and go fix dinner!" Bee yells up from the yard.

"Aww, you're no fun!" G retorts, and grabs Winnie's hand. "C'mon, you can help. Unless you wanna play with someone...and I'm certain they more than certainly would welcome it."

"I'm not done with you yet," Winnie says. "Don't try to evade the interrogation."

"Oh no, I wouldn't ^ital^ dream ^ital^ of it."

Walking inside, G grabs a mixing bowl from off a shelf, then pulls out some flour and sugar.

"Here, mix this up."

Dumping a cup of sugar and two of flour into the bowl, G hands Winnie a wooden spoon. SItting down at the counter, Winnie begins to mix both ingredients together.

"What are you planning for dinner?" Winnie asks, and G taps the counter, thinking.

"Well, I'm going to feed the sparklings early and get them in bed, and by that time, it will be later so we can all three sit down and eat uninterrupted."

Wow. Winnie hadn't thought of that. "You've done this before."

"You could say that. Now, help me chop..."

...

Thirty minutes pass, and Bumblebee walks in with a tired, worn Blade.

"Something smells good," he purrs, sliding into the bar counter. "Wow...sure have put Winnie to work."

"Yep...I'm just about ready to put this roast in...I just can't...reach..."

"Oh boy, my job," Bee grins, and stands up, reaching over both G and Winnie to pluck the pepper off the very top shelf.

"I have no idea why I put them there, but jeez..."

Putting it down on the counter, the mech steps back as the roast is quickly seasoned, then stashed in the oven. G sets a timer, then walks into the living room, picking Oneshot up from his crib.

"Nearly three," Bumblebee says, checking the time. "Hmm...looks like we have time to kill."

Retiring to the living room, Winnie watches Raybeam play on the floor, and Shield watches Winnie over his book.

"You said you had weapons," Bumblebee says. "What exactly do you have?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, I make bows. Construct them from the ground up, through the designing to building to eventually, testing them out. Uh...what do you have?"

Bumblebee smiles, and holds out his right arm. "Magic of transformation. My arm holds a cannon within, and when it is activated, it shoots rounds of molten metal. There is a tank in my right shoulder that feeds it."

The sequence sounds, and his arm shifts into the described high-tech weapon.

"Cool," Winnie says, staring at the barrel intently.

"Besides this, an array of swords and knives. No bows, I'm sad to say," Bumblebee says with a wink. "I might have to commission you."

Picking up his datapad, he scrolls through, then looks back up at Winnie. "And what do you plan to bring on the mission?" Bumblebee asked."I'm sure you have plenty of supplies."

Bumblebee stares at the huntress, where she sits on the couch across from him."You do have supplies, right?"

"Of course...I just need to dredge it up.."

"Perfect. What will your weaponry consist of?"

"My recurve, machete, two hunting knives, some rope and fishing line."

"Good to know. I must plan accordingly for field repairs. I shall bring some cabling as well...I doubt your woven rope would hold my weight."

"But that's not what it would be used for."

Bumblebee looks apprehensively to Winnie. "Not for climbing? We are headed into a remote, mountainous region. I would bring some climbing equipment if I were you."

"I've been on that mountain before and there are some pretty good trails, even a few roads until four thousand feet. My last set of climbing gear got wrecked, though."

"I see. Not all human traffickings are recorded in our have no gear? Well...I can certainly supply that. I shall put it on my list to bring."

"Oh no." Winnie shakes her head. "I couldn't let you...I know a guy who has some custom things I ordered weeks ago."

"If you are sure he will be able to supply them in two days...we leave day after next. I have credits to spare; the gear I would supply you would be top of the line."

Winnie smiles. "Thank you, but his...well, you'll see when we get there. I could use a few feet of leather strapping if you must insist."

"I do. I feel better being able to provide for your supplies as I have reliable sources with ready stocks. And your personal provisions? Fuel, clothing...I assume you have that underway?"

"Oh yes, I always have enough food and such constantly by Brawny's stall."

"Good. If you have heavy or bulky supplies, don't hesitate to ask me to transport them...I have an unlimited subspace pocket for easy storage. Your mount: does his harness still fit? He has grown quite a bit since the last time he was outfitted, no?" Bumblebee shifts, his doorwings hanging over the back of the couch.

"Pfft...when ^ital^ was ^ital^ the last time you saw him? He has grown, considerably, but I had him fitted and shod last month."

"Good...but I still would feel better if his harness was rechecked for durability...animal leather wears out quickly. I have a spare metallic harness that is much stronger than leather...forged by Warpath."

"Thank you, I'll try it...I will try to bring mine though, as well," Winnie says, fiddling with one of her boot straps.

"It will be easiest to bring one set. Please use my spare. It will be easier only having to bring repair material for one type of harness."

"Yes sir" Winnie says smiling

"Would you like to come see it? Perhaps I will follow you home tonight and then the adjustments can be made so it will fit Brawny."

"Absolutely. I can give you the leather dimensions while we are there."

"Don't be out there too long...dinner will be ready in twenty minutes," G calls from the kitchen.

"Okay," Bumblebee replies. "Come, Winnie."

Standing up from the couch, Bumblebee leads Winnie onto the porch. Across the wide expanse of lawn is the corner of a larger building.

"You certainly have made a home here." Winnie says quietly, admiring the landscaping, and the creeping honeysuckle on the porch railing.

"After I was forced into retirement, the Autobots built the foundation of this house. We raised the walls, and haven't considered leaving it since."

Walking down the three steps leading up the porch, Bumblebee and Winnie cross through the grass, around the pool. Shield appears out of the shadows, and with a leap, makes a smooth entry into the pool, barely a splash made.

Blade follows him, making a huge plume of water rise into the air. Bumblebee latches onto Winnie's arm and pulls her behind his much larger frame, taking the soaking.

"Be careful when you jump, Blade. Winnie may not mind to be splashed, but others will."

Laughing at Bee's reaction, Winnie lunges forward and kicks a wave of water at G, who had walked out onto the decking to check on the commotion. Now dripping with pool water, G shoots a friendly glare back.

"Hey now, we're on business, not play," Bumblebee says good-naturedly. "When this mission is over you can come for a barbecue and then have some pool fun."

"Sounds like a plan," Winnie says with a bright smile.

Walking across the lawn, Bumblebee pushes open the stable door, and loud nickers greet the two as they step in. Hay is piled along the far wall, and a saddle block sits in the middle of the aisle.

"How's it look?" Bumblebee asks.

"It's all so...beautiful," she says running her hand along the saddle and gazing at the dark walls of the surrounding paneling of the building.

"That's what G said as well," Bumblebee murmurs, watching the light glint off the silvery surface of the seat. "Pull yourself up there and see if you fit the seat. That block won't break."

Winnie hauls her hind end onto the metallic saddle seat."Well, it's certainly not leather, but it's as comfortable as a love seat."

"I'm glad you find it comfortable. Does it fit? I'd measure your height, but that might be...well, uncomfortably awkward for you."

Winnie blushes slightly. "Oh no, Bee, I'm eight foot eight." She looks down at the saddle. "Are you sure you trust me with this?"

"It's meant to be used. Once dinner is finished, may I go with you back to the compound? Then we can see if it can be altered to fit Brawny."

"Sure thing...don't let me forget about the leather dimensions."

"I won't...but I still wish that you would let me supply more things for this mission besides my own necessities. We are not pinched for credits...anything you need can be provided."

"No Bumblebee, I have a supply load, waiting for things like this to happen. There's a dragon's hoard of mission gear in my bomb shelter. Save your shanix, someday...you'll need them..." Winnie trails off.

Bumblebee chuckles. "You don't know what you're saying. But if you have that much, I'll leave you to it. I bet dinner's ready, c'mon."

Winnie smiles as the mood lightens, and jogs towards the house to keep up with Bumblebee's strides. As soon as they sit down at the table, plates land in front of them, and the sparklings fill the vacant chairs. G settles down across from Winnie, and watches as the food is quickly consumed. Bumblebee serves seconds, and comes back with a full plate once again.

"Your mission?" Shield asks Winnie quietly, and when Bumblebee sits down, he shushes the mechling.

"Shield...discussing missions specifics is not allowed."

"We're going to a planet made of rubber and tartar sauce," Winnie says, winking at Raybeam. "It's been attacked by a plague of tiny squid." She jiggles her noodles like a squid, making Raybeam giggle softly.

"No," Shield says calmly. "I've already hacked into the Base mainframe via outside source. Perhaps the data cylinder will hold a formula for synthetic energon."

Everyone stares at Shield, and slowly, Bumblebee smiles. "Correct, Shield. When did you find my mission statement?"

Eyes flicking back and forth from Winnie to Bumblebee, he sighs. "Winnie left hers on the coffee table."

Winnie smiles but quickly stands up, muttering about seconds. When she passes Shield seated by Oneshot's high chair she pinches his shoulder. When Winnie comes back, he flicks his panels at her and winks. Raybeam squeals, and Blade snickers.

"Weenie," he sneers, and Bumblebee's doorwings flare in agitation.

"Blade. No. Doorwings are too sensitive to pinch. Come sit by me."

Blade stands up and sits down closer to Bee, away from Raybeam. Sitting low in his seat, Blade sulks. Winnie looks on, unsure entirely of what to do. Raybeam sniffles and rubs an eye with the back of his hand before resuming sulking Blade rolls a piece of chicken around with his spoon. Tipping the utensil up, the meat rolls down the handle, almost onto the table.

Winnie picks up her knife, and leans over, flicking the chicken into the air, and it lands back into Blade's bowl. Growling lightly, Blade shoots Winnie a look before looking back down at his soup.

"I think we're pretty much done, G...I'll send someone to be with you when we go."

"Alright. Don't be too late," G says, and Bumblebee stands up, looking back at Winnie.

"Wait a moment...I need to go saddle up and then we'll go."

"We're not taking the medbay pad?"

"Only if you want to be the one to scrub the mud off medbay's floor. No, there's a pad in the stable that is large enough for a Pa'li - I'll key in the coordinates to be as far away from Base as possible...it pulls the signal off of the main pad inside."

"Can do." says Winnie picking up her steps outside, and his jogging strides fade as he enters the stable.

"Hey, I'll get those," G says, but as she makes a move, Oneshot begins to fuss.

"It's ok, Gil," Winnie says, taking the dishes. "Raybeam, can you get the cups please?"

" 'Kay," he says, picking up his own, and then Shield's. Blade slides down from the table and follows G into the washroom.

Shield brings the other cups, setting them lightly down on the counter, and Winnie begins to wash dishes. A loud whistle is heard, and G calls from the washroom, "Go on! Bumblebee's waiting, I'll get those." Winnie sets the plates on the counter. She high-fives Raybeam and nods at Shield with a smile. Lightly, she runs into the washroom and gives Gilli a hug.

"I hope to see you soon." Winnie smiles at the gurgling Oneshot and reaches for Blade's shoulder, but he slides away, evading her touch. Winnie smiles and jogs out of the house to see Bee on a beautiful blue-grey Pa'li.

"You ready?" Bumblebee asks.

"Yep."

Gesturing to her, Bee leads Winnie into the barn, where a ^ital^ huge ^ital^ disk lies on the ground, set into a concrete slab.

"This will take us to the main doors of Base...it's the closest I could get."

Winnie steps through, and Bumblebee follows.

...

They appear at the main doors, and the Pa'li flicks its ears at the noise emanating from Base.

"Take my hand."

Winnie sets her feet and with the help of Bumblebee swings onto the horse's back. "What's his name?" she asks.

"Pride. He needs more exposure to the outside world yet...and his name is a direct representation of his personality...he's the most prideful being I've seen yet."

Winnie chuckles and strokes a white, crown-shaped dapple on his haunches. Bumblebee taps Pride with his heels, and they are off. The human villagers are amazed to see a Mecha ^ital^ and ^ital^ a human sharing a mount, and stare all the while they ride through the village.

"Max? Yeah, what are you up to?" Bumblebee asks through his comline. "No, everything's fine, I've got Winnie and we're on our way back to the compound. I have a harness for her Pa'li to test...could you stay with G? I don't want anyone coming through unannounced."

As they ride up to the compound, a fit of barking starts.

"King, it's okay! I'm sorry, Bumblebee, but he's not good around Mecha...I'll just be a minute."

Winnie runs into the kennels and slips a cookie to a whimpering King, before fitting on his muzzle. The gate latch slips, and before Winnie can catch him, King is out and barking at Bumblebee. Dismounting, Bumblebee takes ahold of Pride's reigns and ties him to the halter post.

Glaring down at the barking dog, Bumblebee flares his panels and growls back, making King shrink away and go running back to Winnie, still in the kennel.

"Please don't do that, Bumblebee...he's had reason to dislike Mecha...and that certainly didn't help."

"Oops," Bumblebee cringes. "My bad, then. I'm eager to see Brawny...last time I saw him, he was on his last legs." Winnie laughs loosely now that she's in a familiar place.

"He has legs to spare now you could say."

Leading Bumblebee around back, Winnie calls Brawny in from the pasture. He walks easily up, nickering when he sees Bumblebee.

"Hey there, Brawny," Bumblebee rumbles, rubbing his nose. Brawny's eyes light up as he breathes in the familiar scent. He bucks under Bumblebee's hand, nickering in a young, breathless way.

"Alright, now settle down. Stand, stand."

Bumblebee takes ahold of the paneled fence, and makes a hop over onto the other side. As soon as he is beside the Pa'li, the creature stands stock still, and waits for Bee to throw the harnessing over his back.

"He certainly remembers you." Winnie says softly. "Every day I use that saddle blanket you weaned him in."

"They have extraordinary memories," Bumblebee replies simply.

Fastening the buckles and making sure the strapping is in place, the mech stands back. "I think it fits...what do you think?" Winnie walks around Brawny. "I think so..." She grunts as she shifts the saddle into her preferred shape. Brawny tosses his head playfully, and Bumblebee laughs.

"What an invitation...get up there, Winnie, and let's see if I've got it right."

She puts a foot in the nearest stirrup, launching herself up into the much taller seat. Brawny stays still until she is seated, other foot secure in the opposite stirrup, and reigns in hand.

"You don't need my permission, Winnifred. Let's see what he can do."

Slapping Brawny's flank, Bee laughs as the Pa'li spins around, and takes off down the field. Winnie squeals and holds onto the reigns, laughing breathlessly. The fence comes up too quickly, and Brawny clears it with ease. Thundering through the undergrowth, he scares birds out of their nests, running on until Winnie reigns him in to turn back.

When they ride back out of the forest, Bumblebee is at the end of the paddock, the gait open and waiting.

"Come on in," he says. "I see a problem.

Returning to the paddock, he motions for Winnie sit forward.

"This is the awkward bit," he rumbles, as Winnie sits up in the stirrups. He puts a fist under her bum, and then shakes his head. "Your stirrups are too long."

"Yes, but they need to be shortened only about two notches. It could be worse."

"True, but if we're outrunning a pack of direwolves, the last thing I need is for you to be thrown off and injured. Prowl has given me explicit instructions to not let you be injured beyond field repair."

Winnie and Brawny snort at the same time, and she turns to Bumblebee. "You should've seen the trouble we got ourselves into a couple years back."

"I'm sure it was horrific. Will you use the harness?"

"Absolutely, I can't wait to use it in action." Winnie says her eyes glossing over as she thinks of upcoming events.

"Excellent," Bumblebee murmurs. "I shall leave you here, then?"

Winnie nods, and reaches into her cloak for her datapad...which isn't there.


	10. Chapter 10

"You left the mission statement at our home, didn't you?"

"Err...yes. Sorry." Winnie's eyes light up. " Oh! I almost forgot the leather dimensions, one sec."

"Oh yes."

Walking out of the paddock, Winnie disappears into her home, and Bumblebee walks back around front to wait with Pride. Winnie rushes into the cluttered building, and a few minutes later she stumbles out with her hair frazzled and a mammoth halter wrapped around her foot. In her hand is a sheet of paper with the dimensions.

"Um...thank you," Bumblebee says, taking the paper gingerly from the huntress. "Would...would you like some help?"

"Oops! I had to search for a writing pad...totally forgot I was tangled up. Jus' a minute."

Bumblebee's chuckling follows her into the house. Winnie reemerges a moment later, free of the halter.

"Let's head back...G might even serve ice cream."

"Tin Roof? Yes!" Winnie says smiling even wider.

"Aww yes. I prefer the vanilla, though. Here, take my hand."

Winnie runs to undo King's muzzle and sprints back. She grasps the Praxian's fingers and they both ride off to the sound of fearful whimpering. They pass through the human village at dusk, and cross back through the warp field, appearing at the stable.

...

Bumblebee gently gives Winnie a nudge, and she slides down from Pride's back.

"I'll put Pride away, you head inside."

"Thanks, Bee." Winnie rubs the crown patch on Pride before skipping comicly back to the house.

Walking inside, Winnie is plunged into chaos. Raybeam and Blade are fighting again, and Oneshot is crying quietly in his crib.

"Winnie! Great timing! Can you do Oneshot? I can't seem to move fast enough."

Winnie walks quietly to the the sparkling's crib, narrowly missing the toddlers' flying hands as she passes them. She picks up the sparkling, and the closest teddy bear, bouncing him lightly on her hip. Stepping into the empty library, she pulls the door almost shut, and sits in one of the leather chairs around the coffee table.

"Come on, little one," she murmurs, unsure whether or not to touch the incredibly sensitive panels quivering on his back.

The setting sun flashes through a discoloration in the window, casting soft orange light onto the wood paneling of the floor. The light dances across the walls, and Winnie coos to the sparkling, cuddling him until his little eyes begin to droop. She takes a datapad out of a pocket in her cloak, and begins to read old nursery rhymes quietly.

With teddy bear in hand, Oneshot falls asleep in the crook of her arm. Loud voices are heard in the other room, and the cries elevate in volume.

"Blade, no!"

"Outside!"

The door slams, and Winnie shifts in her position, trying to catch an ear on the conversation.

"Where's Max?"

"He was needed at Base for a moment...he's coming right back."

"Where'd Winnie go?"

"She took Oneshot into the library to be quiet with him. Shield is at the Base library gathering new material."

Winnie gingerly shifts, sitting up, and Oneshot gurgles in his sleep. After being still for a moment, Winnie determines that he will remain asleep, and she walks out of the library, to see Bumblebee hugging a whimpering Raybeam and speaking quietly to a flustered Gilli.

"There you are," G says, relieved. "Sorry about that little...skirmish. It's getting late, and you leave for a mission in a day - Max is returning shortly and will be able to transport you home. I don't want to sound like I'm throwing you out, but you need rest."

"Not as much as you do, it seems," Winnie says with a knowing glance. When G looks down at Oneshot, Winnie holds him out. "He passed out in ten minutes flat...where is his sleepy crib?"

"He'll stay down here since we are still up and going."

G takes Oneshot from Winnie, and lays him down in the crib, teddy bear included.

"Your mission statement is on the counter. Throw me that towel while you're over there," Bumblebee says, kneeling down in front of Raybeam.

Winnie walks over and chucks the towel over her shoulder at him. Picking up the datapad she heads back to the group.

"Shush, it's okay," Bumblebee murmurs as the tears still threaten to pool in Raybeam's eyes. "Here, let's wash you down."

Wrapping him in the towel, Bumblebee picks him up, walking into the washroom next to the kitchen. There are some drops on the floor where Raybeam was...energon?

"What...happened?" Winnie asks afraid of the answer.

"The panels are incredibly sensitive...don't worry, the skin isn't broken. Think of a person touching an electric fence. We would...er...wet ourselves. When Praxians are young...same thing if their panels get twisted. Very unpleasant."

Shivering, G looks towards the washroom. "The Praxian control at Base employs the same techniques when Hornet makes an appearance. They all go down hard."

"Oh.." Winnie says and an awkward silence goes between them. "Gil..this might not be a good time, but...I want to have Blade over. I want to have all of your sparklings over at some point, and especially Blade. I could use an extra hand, and something tells me that hard work would do him some good."

"Right now I'm about to auction him off to the highest bidder...although you don't know what you're in for."

The warp pad fires up, and Fort Max steps in.

"What have I missed?" he rumbles.

"I'm gonna let you take that one." Winnie says to G, "But please consider it. Call me crazy but.. I want to help him..and you. I'd love to have everyone over."

"Alright...but some need to get older before that happens. Max? Bumblebee came home...I think Winnie could use a lift."

"Great! Winnie, do you have your things?"

"As far as I know," Winnie says looking around.

She hugs G and calls a quiet goodbye to Bee and Raybeam. Oneshot is asleep in the crib, and as she goes to Max, catches a glimpse of Blade, crying on the porch. Winnie smiles at her friend and walks to the warp pad. Max follows close after, and when they appear in the warp pad, ducks to avoid hitting the ceiling.

"I don't know why they decided to make these ceilings so low," he grumbles, as a back tread scratches lightly across the metal panels.

"It's just because they didn't expect such tall dudes like yourself to get so tall, Winnie says smiling up and the tank. Stepping into the mainbay, Max stretches and yawns.

"Let's get you home," he says quietly.

Outside, he transforms, engine roaring to life, and the gunner's hatch pops open.

"Hop in."

Winnie jumps into the shaggy cab. "Hey Max! How would you like to stay overnight for a Scooby Doo marathon. I got tons of popcorn and I dredged up some of the very first seasons to watch tonighth."

"Really? Groovy! I really don't like going back to my quarters...that sounds awesome."

Engine shifting into gear, Max tears up the ground with his treads as they start out. Mud flings up as he goes through the village, all of the villagers in bed. Another tree had fallen in the road, and Max rolls over it easily, his massive weight crushing it like a twig. They pull around back and Max pulls into the compound. Winnie hops out before he transforms, and quickly closes the garage doors before coming back to Max.

"I hope you don't mind making the popcorn. I have to do a few chores before it rains."

"Okay...but you'll need to show me what to do. Is this ceiling too low? I hope I didn't chew up your concrete."

"Well, it's been through almost everything and believe it or not, I have some bags of concrete downstairs. I'll go get the popcorn, and I assume you know how to start a fire. There's should be some wood in there."

"I can definitely start a fire. What...what do I do after that?"

"See that grate over there? Set it on the hinges above the fireplace. Then take this basket and set it on top of it."

She hands the basket to Max and rushes out of the room. After four trips Winnie has brought in two bags of industrial sized popcorn, butter and salt in addition to the Scooby Doo VHS tapes.

"What's your favorite soda?"

"Um...soda? Is that like energon?"

Winnie smiles. "In a way...only it's sweet and fizzy - you seem kinda like a Pepsi guy to me."

She returns with two glass liters of Root Beer and Pepsi in one arm, and two mugs in the other, one shaped like the Mystery Machine and one like Scooby's head.

"Okay...could you mix mine with energon? I'm used to ingesting rough energon so my tank won't upset if its mixed with something."

"Sure thing, man," the huntress says.

"Which mug?"

"Mystery Machine!"

"Got it." Winnie rushes towards a cupboard below a giant sink. Pulling out a cube full of energon, she fills up Max's mug halfway with energon, and half with Pepsi. The mixture shoots out sparkling purple fizz, and she hands it to Max.

"Mmm, thank you," Max says, and takes a sip.

He begins building a fire, and then is left alone when Winnie walks out. The fire flares as more wood is added, and Max grabs the grate, filling it up with popcorn kernels.

Out of the main compound, Winnie enters the meat locker, and grabs another leg of deer. She feeds King and Brawny, then comes back into the compound, setting a bowl of chopped fat in the room with Max for Creamsicle. As the popcorn pops, she tiptoes out of the room and returns with a giant tie-dye blanket. Winnie puts it over Max's shoulders and prepares the rest of the popcorn.

Max shivers as the blanket slides over his treads, and Winnie smiles.

"I think the popcorn is done..." Max says, showing Winnie the grate, held in his bare hand.

"Mmm...yep," she says with a smile. She pours it into a big bowl with the salt and butter. They both walk over to where a huge projector screen hangs on the wall, and beneath them, some pillows reside, waiting for them to sit down.

"I don't want to rip your pillows," Max says. "My treads will hold me up...why don't you sit with me? I'll pull my breastplate off and you can sit against my chest."

"Oh...kay," Winnie says softly, and Max pops the clamps on his wide breastplate.

"Don't stare at me," he says softly, pulling the armor off.

Thick, lumpy burn scars cover his silvery-gray chest, and he shifts under Winnie's bright eyes. "Hey," he mumbles, and she smiles.

"I don't see what you're talking about, Max. You look fine to me."

He sets the armor down next to him, and pulls Winnie up into his lap, breathing a sigh of relief. Winnie clicks the remote, and the Scooby Doo intro theme sounds.

...

As the credits roll after the third episode, Maximus yawns pleasantly, breath warm and buttery, and Winnie pats his leg.

"I think I need to recharge," he murmurs.

"Ok. If you want you can borrow the tapes." she replies sleepily. Gathering up the popcorn and now empty soda bottles Winnie clears space from the floor. "And keep the blanket too."

"I've never had my own blanket before," Max rumbles quietly. "Or my own quarters...thank you for having me."

"Anytime Max..It's fun having you over. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Energon?"

"Great!" Winnie says, then blushes, embarrassed. "I mean...it's just been forever...everyone always has to leave so early.."

"Of course I'll stay. But if I get called, you know I must leave."

"Suppose I'll have to live with that. So energon then..would you like to go into town? I have to run a few errands."

"Sure! Although if you are purchasing too many things, I might have to walk back...my interior has little storage space."

"Ok, I think it'll be fine, though, just some small stuff." Winnie says smiling.

Max yawns wide. "Ok."

As he stands up, Winnie slides down from the warm armor plating over his chest. Shutting the door to the compound, Winnie leaves Max alone, going into her own bedroom to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

In the morning, Winnie rises early and feeds the animals, then goes in to check on Maximus. He is still asleep, curled on his side on the berth, facing the wall. Winnie decides to let him sleep, it's only six o'clock. She fills his Mystery Machine mug with premium energon and leaves the cube beside it on the table. Creamsicle comes in and curls up on his treads as he sleeps on.

Winnie grabs a piece of paper and leaves Max a note.

Max-

Gone hunting, will be back in an hour

W

Setting the note on the table beside his mug, she creeps back out, grabbing her bow. Max shifts on the berth, snuggling into the blanket. Winnie's footsteps don't faze him, and he merely settles into a more comfortable position. Winnie giggle at the relaxed slump of his shoulders, and snaps a picture on her personal datapad.

She creeps out the door, letting King out of his kennel.

"Find me some meat," she instructs him, and he runs to the edge of the forest, nose quivering with excitement.

As he hits a trail, Winnie takes off after him, running swiftly behind his rump. The entire forest begins to wake up as she nocks an arrow in her personal recurve, King still hot on the trail of some game. She steps into a slight clearing, King sniffs out six grouse from under a bush. As the birds fly up, Winnie nails two of them, and the tiny bodies fall to the ground, impaled with arrows.

Bagging them, she slings the pack over her shoulder, and urges King on. Some yards away, he discovers a young buck, and brings it down, waiting for Winnie to end the fight. She slays the crying animal with an arrow between the eyes, and she hefts it over her shoulder, changing direction and walking back to her favored stream.

Pulling the deer off of her shoulder, Winnie sets the bag of fowl down beside it. She cups some water in her hand, and as she is about to drink, hears a low growl.

Looking up, she sees an old, beaten thanator standing on the other side of the stream. Standing slowly, Winnie eyes the creature. Reaching down, she picks up her bag and takes a cautious step backwards.

It growls again, and Winnie whistles sharply to King. The dog flies into the scene, latching onto the thanator's throat. King tugs and jerks on his position, able to wrestle the thanator around, exposing it's neck and throat. Winnie nocks her bow, and fires arrow after arrow at the predator. The arrows puncture its' neck, but cannot kill it, as the skin is tough and leathery, only allowing the arrowhead to punch holes in the first layer of dermis.

Screaming, the thanator shakes and throws the dog into the stream, blood coloring the water. Reaching into her cloak, Winnie pulls out a hunting knife, standing near the stream and her dog. Fumbling in another pocket, she pulls out an earpiece, clipping it on and activating the signal.

"Max? Max?! Are you awake?"

"Wha...yeah..."

"I need help! I'm out hunting and-"

Winnie breaks off as the thanator lunges, and she ducks under it, as it's taloned paws glide over her head.

"I'm being attacked by a thanator."

"I'm on my way."

The communication ends, and Winnie stands before the thanator, knife clutched in her hand. Winnie steps back as the thanator growls, then leaps again. A loud roar is heard, and Fort Max is in the scene, tackling the thanator. Ripping into the creature, Max tears a limb off, throwing it over his shoulder to free his hand again.

The thanator growls weakly, and Max's rumbling snarl echoes through the air as he savagely cuts down the big cat and snaps its neck. Chest heaving, he slowly backs off from the body, looking down at Winnie, whose eyes are wide.

"I think you killed it, Max," she says softly, and he huffs, rolling his shoulders.

He walks down to the stream, finding King lying in the water. Reaching down, he scoops him out of the water, both hands supporting the bleeding canine.

"Max...here, let me take King. Are you alright with carrying my game?"

Max blinks a couple of times, then looks back at Winnie. "Yeah," he mumbles. "Is the thanator good meat?"

"Yes...please, if you could, all of it," Winnie says. "King needs immediate attention, so we need to hurry."

Picking up the thanator, Max slings the body over his left shoulder. Picking up the deer, he throws it up beside the thanator, and he tosses the bag of fowl towards Winnie. "Stand on my hand."

"But I don't want to hurt you-"

"You won't."

Max lifts her up to his other shoulder, and starts walking back to the compound. His strides are long, and the compound is soon in sight. King whines in Winnie's arms, and she rubs his ears. "Shh, King, we're home."

Max sets her down, and Winnie is in action, swiftly walking into the compound. She pulls out a medical slab with a foot, then lays King down on it.

"What can I do?" Max asks, watching Winnie begin to clean the wound.

"Nothing. I've got it from here...thank you so much for helping me, Max."

"What should I do with this meat?"

"Uh...just lay it down there, please."

Max sets it down on the compound floor, and sits cross-legged near Winnie, watching her work.

"You were almost killed," he murmurs, tracing a crease in his armor.

"I'm lucky you were here," Winnie says, investigating King's left front leg. "King, you sure got yourself into one heap of a mess. That thanator broke your leg, and gave you some nice shoulder wounds."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to prevent the fight," Max rumbles. "I should have been awake. I've never slept this long in a while."

"It's not your fault," Winnie says softly, preoccupied with King. "You were tired - I can't blame you for resting."

Max sighs and sets his chin on a hand, watching Winnie. She picks up King's leg, and quickly breaks it back into place, making the dog whine. Splinting it, she binds it tightly, then dresses the wounds on his shoulder. Reaching into a cupboard, she pulls out a syringe and needle, putting the apparatus together.

Now reaching into the freezer, Winnie pulls out a vial, and draws fifteen cubic centimeters of sedative, injecting it in King's flank. Slowly, his eyes close, and Winnie sighs. "Oh...Max, you're covered in blood."

Looking down at his hands, Max sighs. "Yeah."

"C'mon, King's as good as he's going to be right now."

"Just a minute," Maximus rumbles. "This is Fortress Maximus, go ahead Base...yes...I'll be right there."

Max looks back at Winnie, and says, "I need to leave. A tree has crashed through the medbay, and Ratchet has an OR patient in critical condition. I hate to say this, but I need to leave."

"Go do your duty, Max," Winnie says. "I know you are needed elsewhere."

Maximus nods to Winnie, and steps out of the compound, transforming. "Thank you for the energon...it was excellent."

"Of course!" Winnie calls.

Max's engine starts up, and he rolls out, treads clanking. Winnie pulls King from the slab, and carries him inside, laying him down on his bed. Picking up her mission statement, she also grabs a grocery list, and brings Brawny up from the pasture.

Noticing the communications earpiece is still clipped to her ear, Winnie calls Bumblebee.

He picks up on the first ring. "Yes?"

"I'm about to go shopping...and I was wondering if I could pick up the leather strapping from your home."

"Actually, if you go to Base, I'll go with you. I haven't picked it up, and I want to check your climbing gear."

"Okay."

Bumblebee ends the com, and Winnie tacks up Brawny. Mounting, she rides up the road, through the village, and up to Base, where Bumblebee stands at the entrance.

"Hello, Winnie. Are you ready to go?" Bumblebee asks, and she nods. "Yep. Where's Pride?"

"I'm driving today," Bee says, and transforms into a handsome-looking muscle car.

His engine fires up with a screaming roar, and he rolls out, Winnie following closely behind. They go along the road to Metroplex, Winnie riding in the grass to avoid being ran over. As they near the silver fortified gate, a curious voice sounds from overhead.

"Where are you headed today, Bumblebee?"

"Leathershop, then some other places to pick up some orders."

"Sounds good. Anything new?"

"Actually..."

Bee transforms, standing up abruptly. Reaching into subspace, he pulls out a tiny device. "Open your jack, please."

A small panel folds away on the side of the gate, and Bee plugs in the memory stick. "There. They released a Dark Missions log for the general Mecha. I thought you might like to read it."

"YEAH!" the cityformer shouts. "Thanks, mech!"

Pulling the jack out after it is completely downloaded, Bee transforms again, and Metroplex opens the gate.

"Oh! Is the rider with you?"

"Yes," Bumblebee says.

"Alright. Both of you, enjoy."

Bee rolls through onto the concrete, and Winnie follows closely after. Turning down a side street, Bee transforms again and pulls a datapad out of subspace. "I have some things to get after we pick up the leather, and you are more than welcome to come with me."

"Okay," Winnie says. "I have some other shopping to do as well. Where is the leathershop? They keep moving things around...is it in the same place as it was? Down by the shoe shop?"

"Yes," Bumblebee says. "Let's go."

He walks down beside Winnie, and they come upon the leathershop, which is also ran by the blacksmith.

"Lou?" Bee calls in, and the smithy walks out wearing a thick leather apron.

"Bumblebee!" he cries. "Whatcha been doin'?"

"Prepping for a mission. I need you to give me five yards of leather strapping with these dimensions."

Handing the smithy the paper scrap, he nods. "Alright. Lemme go get dat."

Walking into the back, he returns shortly with the strapping, wrapped with string. "Is dat it for ya today?"

"Yep. Thank you."

"That'll be sixty-five Shanix. Barely a scratch in your well, though, eh?"

"Oh hush," Bumblebee grumbles. "Break a hundred?"

"Sure."

Bee flicks the blue coin at him, and Lou makes change out of it, handing thirty-five Shanix back.

"Enjoy," he calls, walking back into the shop.

"Here, the strapping. What else do you need?"

"Bumblebee, really, I can pay for my own things. The strapping was a one time gig."

"Oh please," Bumblebee says. "Anyway. You needed to pick up your climbing equipment."

"Yes. Bumblebee, have you met CoinLane?"

"I have. You commissioned him?"

"Yes. He has produced good work for me in the past."

Walking down the road, they come upon the shop where Winnie had ordered her climbing gear.

"Yo, wazzup...Bumblebee."

"Long time no see."

Winnie ties Brawny to the hitch post outside, and walks in. "Hey, CoinLane. I hope you have my gear ready."

"Ah do."

Disappearing into the back, he comes out with a box.

"Exactly what you ordered," he says, pulling out some of the pieces.

"Looks good, as always," Winnie says. "How much?"

"Sixteen," he says.

"I have two hundred on me. Wanna go like last time?"

"I've got it," Bumblebee says, throwing sixteen coins down on the counter. "I presume this is enough?"

"Yes," the keeper growls, and pulls the Shanix into his money

box.

"Let's go," Bumblebee says lowly, and he picks up the box.

Walking outside, Winnie straps the box on to Brawny's gear. "Why did you pay for that?" she asks.

"Because I can," Bumblebee says. "I have credits to spare, I keep reminding you."

"You'll need them-"

"I have plenty."


End file.
